Roses are Red, Violets are Blue
by thebluedove
Summary: It all started with one poem
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - I made every poem in this story, I just had to tell the readers...**

**disclaimer - I don't own Naruto... :(**

I wish I didn't have to do this… I wish I could just tell her …. Oh dang she coming soon…. Hurry up Tenten…

Tenten quickly leaves the locker, just in time. Tenten always knew Temari had to get her math book from her locker, at this time. They both had Math together.. and English and civis…. Having three classes together since freshmen year, made Temari and Tenten bestfriends… In the begin of Junior year, Tenten started liking her, more and more…. To the point that, she wants to be WAY more than just friends… but she was afraid that Temari didn't feel the same way back…

Now its Senior year and Tenten still hasn't done anything… Until last week….. Tenten had this idea… she was going to leave poems in Temari's locker, slowly trying to build up her confession….

"5, turn right… left left 23, back right 3…" Temari mumbled her combintion number to herself…

"Hey Temari" Tenten said… acting like she just got there…

"Hey theres another…. Poem.." Temari says as she opens the folded piece of paper…..

Reds are red, Violets are blue,

Hopefully there would be a day,

For just me and you.

"Awww!" Temari said, as she blushed a light pink color…

Tenten smiled because she always loved the way Temari blushed. She also love her laugh, her walk, her voice, the way she was tough and can be soft at times….but above all… Tenten loved her for being herself and not what others want her to be….

"Woah, the bell is about to ring, you know how Kakashi-sensi hates late students" Tenten said trying to distract Temari because her cheeks were also pink. Temari closes her locker, with Tenten pulling her by her wrist.

RRRRINNG!

Tenten and Temari just made it to class. The empty class. Kakashi sucks his teeth and shakes his head as he looks around the room to ANOTHER empty class, well not counting Temari and Tenten. The class was empty a lot because once the bell rings, the teachers are NOT allowed to let students in. Just one of the new rules, that will (like the others) fail.

Temari and Tenten sit right in the front of the class, and wait for Kakashi to talk. Today they were both very….happy. Temari, happy about the lovely poem and Tenten, happy that Temari was happy about the poem.

For the rest of class, Kakashi just talked, and both Temari and Tenten took notes of his speechs.

"Well that will be the end of it today. Hopefully, we can have a FULL class on Monday." Kakashi said.

"3, 2,1 !" Temari and Tenten both said as the final bell rung today.

"Temari, I have a busy weekend but I will see you Monday right?" Tenten asked

"Of course." Temari rsaid as she hugged Tenten.

Everytime Tenten hugged Temari, it felt like heaven, always mentally melting in her arms. Never had this feeling when she hugged anyone, only Temari. This feeling was greater than anything Tenten has ever felt. Tenten always thought if it felt like heaven when she hugged her than kissing her would be… Amazing. Tenten only could mentally melt in Temari's arms because if she physically did… she wouldn't know what would happen… Well she'll find out soon… but until she sees her Beautiful blonde again, she wouldn't know.

"Have a good weekend." Temari says as she waves goodbye to Tenten.

"You too!"

Man, I'm going to have to write some more poems this weekend! Tenten thinks as she head towards her house, excited for next week….

**End of chapter 1**

**Lol this story is going to have 3 chapters, or 4 depends….**

**Review! Please ****J**


	2. Chapter 2

Hmmm…. Should I put Dream or Care in her locker… Umm, I'll put both.

Gosh, she's coming.

Tenten rushes to the water fountain, before Temari gets to her locker. Tenten pretended to drink water, but was really looking at Temari's reaction to the love poems. Tenten had worked on them ALL weekend.

Tenten sees that Temari has a deep red blush on her cheeks. Now is the time for Tenten to go check on her blonde girl that she wants so badly.

"Hey, new poem?"

"No, Two new poems!" Temari said loudly, she was so happy and excited. "Here, look."

Roses are red, Violets are blue.

To be with you is like

A dream come true.

Tenten smiles at the paper and looks at Temari, who is still blushing.

"So you like this one?"

"I love them all! Read the second too."

Roses are red, Violets are blue

All I do is care about you.

"Wow, these are nice poems." Tenten says as she hands back the paper, to a red Temari.

"Yeah I know. I wish I knew who were writing theses. The poems are so great, and thoughtful. It looks like this person really does like me. Maybe its Sasuke writing them!... Because he's so emo and quiet I bet he has time to write this or maybe Rock lee- oh no, not him please not him. Or maybe… I don't know I'm just so happy that I'm just so hyper!"

Tenten hugges Temari, to cool her down. And herself too because in her head she was bugging out! Yelling thoughts like 'Why Sasuke! And what the hell, even Lee? No, Its ME **IT'S ME**!'

Tenten was right, both her and Temari cooled down. "Thanks I needed that."

"No problem." Tenten says as she breaths out in a sigh.

"Hey say we go to my house today, How about it?" Temari asked

"Sure, I'll meet you there." Tenten says as she smiles at the blonde nin who is heading to Science class.

'Maybe I should tell her… Maybe I shouldn't… But I don't want her to think its Sasuke or Lee writing theses poems, I want her to know that its me, who loves her, that its me, she should be with, that its me… that its me…'

Tenten was in Art class, sitting thinking. Thinking about Temari's reaction, Thinking about, how she was going to tell her love to the one she most desires. Thinking about if she's even going to tell her.

RRRRINGGGG!

The bell just rung, meaning its time to go to Temari's house… Time to go make a change. A change in their friendship…. But Tenten still wasn't sure.

Tenten started walking to Temari's house after she stopped by her locker.

Tenten arrives to the white and pink house, that Temari calls home and hopefully Tenten can too…because she already knew the house like as if it was her own… The front door was always unlocked until 4pm and that the freezer always had chocolate and strawberry ice cream.

Tenten opens the door and steps into the living room, closing the door behind her.

"TEMARI! I'M HERE!" Tenten yelled as she sat on the couch.

"COMING" Temari yelled back as she was coming down the stairs, giggling. Temari went towards the couch and sat close to Tenten.

"Missed me?" Temari said still giggling.

"Ha-ha… well I kinda need to tell you something… something important…About the poems." Tenten said as she moved away and stood up away from the couch.

"What about them?" Temari asked, getting up from the couch as well.

"I….have been writing the poems and putting them into your locker for the past week …I-I love you…ever since Junior year, I couldn't take it no more, Its Senior year and I needed some way to tell you… So I started writing the poems for you..." Tenten said breathing deeply, Heart-pounding so hard, it might as well jump right out of her chest…

Tenten and Temari stood in silence for a minute, before…..

**A/N – Before what! … well you're going to have to wait until chapter 3 to find out…**

**Review! **

**P.S – the strawberry ice cream part was for you, kpop is luv - ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

Tenten closed her eyes, losing hope and thought Temari was just going to kick her out.

But then something tackled Tenten and her lips. It was Temari. This sudden movement stunned both girls and they fell on the couch. Tenten on top of Temari. The kiss and hug never broke. After a few more minutes, Temari broke the kiss.

"It took you long enough… I saw you putting the poems in my locker twice… After I read the poems I was so happy and I wanted to tell you I love you too but I wanted you to tell me about the poems." Temari smiled

"Well its me." Tenten smiled as she went in for another kiss she wanted since Junior year. But Temari stopped her.

"Why did you…?" Tenten asked confused.

"We're going to the same college… Just wanted to tell you before we have one of many kisses." Temari winked, as she kissed Tenten with a passion that no one can stop them.

'I'm so glad I have her, college is going to be great for us… we'll be roommates… oh yeah… I'm glad she's with me and I have her…'

Tenten thought as the kiss went on for minutes…

"I'm glad I have you Tenten." Temari said with passion

"I'm glad too...I'm glad too"


End file.
